


Happy Birthday!

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Cormoran Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: November, 23rd - It's Cormoran's Birthday and Ilsa decided to throw him a party with family and friends so they all meet up at the house in Octavian Street. A normal and domestic party, so it seems...





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Cormoran's Birthday today, here's a small fic I hope you all like. :) 
> 
> Happy Birthday to our favourite Detective of Denmark Street!

The snow lay thick on the London streets. The traffic was a complete chaos and people hurried to get to the tube or home. Meanwhile Strike stood in an alley and watched his suspect. A young man that the police suspected to steal company secrets and sell them to the competitors. Strike had checked him thoroughly and hadn’t found anything. He had finished his training and university a few years ago and was now working in HR for one of London’s newspapers. Like usual Strike followed him for lunch but the man did nothing wrong. He left the office building with a few colleagues and they had lunch in a nearby café. His mobile phone beeped in his pocket and he took it out. Ilsa had texted him. 

_Remember to be in time tonight! Robin is coming too. She doesn’t know why tho. You should tell her Corm. Dinner is at 7pm. Ilsa x_

He didn’t want her to be disappointed, so he had said he’d come to the small dinner Ilsa had organised for his birthday today. He would rather stay at home, have a pint or two, watch tonight’s Arsenal match and go to bed early but then he had promised. And he was a man who usually kept his promises if possible. He rummaged in his coat pockets for the pack of cigarettes and lit one up while thinking about his birthday. He never enjoyed them much. The best birthday’s he had as a child was with his Uncle Ted. Charlotte had always made a fuss about birthday’s as well and the last years he didn’t even bother to celebrate and found lots of excuses for not showing up when Ilsa organised something. But this time was different somehow. Robin would be there. His Robin. No, not his, Strike reminded himself. She was actually getting divorced from Matthew and it was messy since the young man didn’t want to let go of her even though there were clear points for this divorce. He had hit Robin and had abused her so she had decided to leave him. Robin had slept in the office that night and Strike had found her like this the next morning, beaten up, bruised and abused by Matthew who had been drunk and in rage. He had got her to hospital for evidence – since he knew how these cases where filed – and had asked Ilsa for help who had willingly taken the case. Since then he had seen how hard it was for Robin to finally get free from her abusive and cheating husband. Ilsa and Nick had taken her in and she was now sleeping in the guest room until she found a small apartment on her own. Strike looked at his watch. It was nearly 2pm and he should get going since he had a fewappointments with some clients before tonight’s dinner. Slowly not to slip he made his way back to the tube and to the office. When he entered Robin sat at her desk, phoning and making some notes. She smiled at him when he entered and Cormoran returned it before making them a cup of tea. By the time he handed her a cup and sat on the sofa, Robin was about to end the call and hung up a few seconds later.

“Thank you”, the young woman said and sipped from the tea. 

Just as she liked it. Light brown, like the colour of a fresh hazelnut, but not too strong. She never liked too strong tea and the bitterness it sometimes had. But Strike had perfectioned to make it for her and so he usually made the tea for them.

“Ilsa called because of some dinner tonight?”, Robin said. “She said you and Lucy would come too?” 

“Yes”, he simply said and sipped from his tea while he started reading today’s mail. 

“What is this all about Cormoran?”

“Oh a simple birthday dinner”, he grumbled and read the letter from the bank.

Shit, he had forgot to pay the loan back in time. He’d do that later or tomorrow. 

“A birthday dinner? But who's birthday?”

“Mine”, he said distracted while reading a letter from Spanner that involved some evidence in the case of the young man he had watched earlier – John Harris. 

Robin was quite shocked that it was his birthday today. How could she not know? She didn’t even have a present for him! 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, she asked a bit sulkily.

“It’s not important Robin. Don’t worry about it and just enjoy dinner tonight, okay?”

She nodded but her thoughts stayed with his birthday and what she could get him. Strike finished the mail and when the client arrived half an hour later, headed with the young woman into his office to discuss terms and conditions. Meanwhile Robin called Ilsa to ask for help.

“Herbert”, Ilsa picked up and she could hear someone rummaging with some pots and stuff.

“Hi Ilsa, it’s Robin.”

“Hi dear. I presume he finally did tell you.”

“Yeah he did. But he doesn’t care and that’s sad. Ilsa how can we make him enjoy this day? What can I get him as present?”

“Well I’m currently making his favourite for desert: Apple Chocolate Pie. He’ll love it. We got him a good bottle of Scotch and a nice scarf for long nights out on observation. Lucy got him a  self-made tape of his faves and the boys brought him an Arsenal PJ. I swear he’ll look ridiculous in these!”, Ilsa said and laughed. “Al got him some gloves to our scarf so he’ll stay warm.”

Robin thought about it. The presents where suitable for him but nothing too personal. Robin didn’t like that. She was always the type who got something personal for a person she particularly liked and considered a friend. It had to be something special... She thanked Ilsa and ended the call while she continued to write some invoices and mails and thought about something suitable for Cormoran. The CD Lucy got him was personal, Robin then thought and that was it! She once more called Ilsa.

“Yes Robin?”

“Could you do me a favour and send me some pics?”

“Pictures of what Robin?”

“Of Cormoran and you, of him and Lucy. Personal pictures that mean something. I want to buy him a photobook so he can remember the times with his friends.”

“Sounds lovely Robin. I’m sure he’ll like it. I’ll get the pictures to you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

More positive about tonight’s dinner, Robin continued with her work and with her plan for his present. She also called Lucy and Al and asked for pictures. Lucy was quite keen on the idea and so was his brother. She also called Anstis for some pictures. Soon her inbox was bursting with mails and pictures for her to download and print. She put them on an USB Stick and left the office to get some milk and cookies. Instead she headed to the shops to print the pictures and buy a photobook. She opted for a simple blue one since it suited his name and also got them milk and cookies before heading back to the office. It was late already but Strike was still in his office. The clients had long gone but he kept on working. Robin knocked and stepped in with a fresh cup of tea.

“Thanks”, he mumbled distracted while making some notes into a client's file. 

“It’s nearly 5.30pm. I would leave if that’s ok?”

“Sure”, he said, not really listening.

Robin smiled at him and headed to the door but turned once more before leaving.

“And don’t be late! Ilsa will be quite angry if you are.”

For the first time he looked up and see his partner smile softly at him. He knew she was right and just nodded.

“I’m trying”, he grumbled annoyed and rolled his eyes what made her laugh.

“See you later Cormoran.”

“Yes. Laters, Robin.”

She left the office and quite excited headed back to Octavian Street to get dressed and the present ready. Ilsa and Nick had given her the spare key so she could come and go as she pleased and Robin was very thankful that the Doctor and the lawyer had helped and took her in. She heard them in the kitchen and quickly greeted before she headed to the guest room and started with her work. It took her about an hour and she loved the pictures people had send her. Ilsa also had manged to get some from his Uncle in Cornwall. They showed a young boy around 14 with and old man in front of an old farmhouse and with a small black dog by their side. The boy was quite tall and had ruffled black hair with rough facial features. The older man smiled happily into the camera, hair already getting grey and having an arm around the boy’s shoulders. The boy smiled happily as well and she remembered what Ilsa had told her once. The times at Uncle Ted’s had been the happiest for Cormoran during his youth. She smiled at the picture before putting it into the book. There where pictures of his sister Lucy with the kids. Of Cormoran playing with his nephews. Of him and Nick being at an Arsenal game in their youth. Of Ilsa kissing him on the cheek at New Year’s Eve and even one of Shanker and him at her wedding. And then there were some of Robin and him. She had carefully thought about the pictures she had picked, also mostly because there weren’t many. The ones she had chosen where from the last couple of months. Robin and him in the pub during a football match, during last year’s Christmas party at Nick and Ilsa’s, at the pub for dinner, even one where Ilsa did catch them working together in the office. Strike sat quite close beside her. He had put an arm behind her and showed her something on a map while Robin was concentrating and had a pen in her hand. Her cheeks where blushed and she looked at him for a second when their friend had taken the picture. Now that she saw it, Robin blushed heavily. Oh god! She obviously stared at her boss quite longingly and it was just embarrassing. Robin had felt the slight change between them but seeing the look she shot him in this pic was just embarrassing. She looked like a love drunk teenager and was now ashamed. It knocked so she quickly closed the book when Ilsa entered. 

“Are you ready for the party?”, she asked while stepping in and looking at her.

“I’m still busy with his present”, she said and laughed.

“What will you wear?”

“Oh I don’t know. It’s a dinner with friends and family so nothing too special I think.”

“Hm... C’mon with me, I think I’ve something suitable.”

Ilsa took the young woman’s hand and guided her upstairs into their bedroom where she opened a massive wardrobe.

“Seems like you love clothes”, Robin joked and smiled. 

“Don’t we all?”, Ilsa winked at her and looked for the dress she had meant. “There it is.”

She handed Robin a simple black wrap dress with three-quarter length sleeves. 

“Very simple but quite sexy if you wear it”, she said and winked what made Robin blush heavily. 

“I don’t know.”

“Come on. It’ll look very good, I promise.”

“Alright”, Robin gave in and took the dress. 

Why did Ilsa make such a fuss about this? She scrutinized her friend but then left again to get changed. Ilsa followed her downstairs and asked if she should wrap the photobook while Robin changed. Before Robin could protest Ilsa had grabbed it and headed outside with a wink. Oh no! Robin was sure she’d put that pic in it too! Robin sighed and headed to the small bathroom in her room to shower and get dressed. Oh no! While she stood in the shower and thought about Ilsa’s behaviour, she finally understood what her friend wanted! She wanted her to hook up with Cormoran. Oh gosh... The thought made her blush and she finally understood all these allusions over the past weeks. But why? Did Ilsa know what Strike thought about this? Was he the one that had set up his friends? No, she doubted it. He’d never be like this. While she showered, she tried to sort out her feelings and thought about her boss in that way.

It was late when Strike headed upstairs and he knew that he’d never make it in time for dinner. He didn’t care. Instead he sat back in his chair and lit up a cigarette. The case was interesting. He still hadn’t found any proof that the man was selling intern information but his bosses – or at least one of them – was sure he did. After all this research about the company, Strike suspected his client to have something to do with this and that he just needed someone to bleed instead of him. But he needed proof first. Not now, he reminded himself and thought about dinner. He was sure that Ilsa made too much fuss about this like every year. There’d be way too many people and conversation. But Robin would be there and there’d be good food so it wasn’t too bad, he concluded and finished his fag before heading upstairs to get dressed and get going. He showered but didn’t bother with a shave. He slipped into his black tux Charlotte had got him all those years ago, his coat and left for Octavian Street. He arrived at 7.23pm and smoked another cigarette before heading in. He knew Ilsa would be angry that he was late but he didn’t bother.

When Robin stepped out of the bathroom, some guests had already arrived. She knew them all but somehow it felt weird being here, between his family and best friends. They were friends as well but compared to them, she still didn’t know him. Robin decided to help Nick in the kitchen and wait.

“Everyone’s here but not Cormoran! I told him to not be late!”, Ilsa said when entering the kitchen and looking for the food.

“You know he mostly is”, Robin soothed her and smiled a bit. 

The bell rang and immediately Ilsa made her way to the door. It was Strike.

“You’re finally here Corm!”, Ilsa greeted him happy and hugged her friend while he stepped inside. “Many Happy Returns dear!”

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He smiled a bit as well and thanked her. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine. You always are. Come on in.”

She hung up his coat and he followed her inside the living room where everyone was waiting for him and now cheered. People kept hugging him and greeting him to his birthday. He thanked them but he kept searching the room for Robin. She wasn’t here. Where was she? Lucy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek when Robin entered the room. Wow. She looked stunning! Ilsa immediately saw the change in his behaviour and the glance in his eyes and smiled happily. Robin was the last one who greeted him and obviously everyone was watching. Her cheeks where blushed and the dress looked stunning on her. It was tight and he could see her perfect body underneath while it was still decent for a birthday party. She smiled at him and hugged him.

“Happy Birthday Cormoran!”, she said softly and he did the same.

“Thanks Robin.” He scrutinized her once more. “You look very beautiful”, he said and she blushed heavily and looked at her hands.

She mumbled a soft thank you when Ilsa interfered. 

“Dinner is nearly ready, why don’t you all head to the table already? Nick, can you get the wine?”

“Sure love”, he said and everyone obeyed. 

Robin instead excused herself and helped her in the kitchen to occupy her thoughts. Ilsa noticed of course and asked her.

“What is it Robin?”

“I don’t know. I... I don’t feel well somehow. It’s not right to be here.”

“Don’t be stupid”, Ilsa said softly. “You are exactly where you should be. I know what it is. It’s Cormoran right? You feel something for him and only realise it now.”

“I don’t know”, Robin admitted. “It’s strange. I don’t feel like I used to when I’m near him. I just don’t know what it is.”

“It’s love. You adore him, don’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well think about it and then decide what to do. But I can tell that he’s crazy about you as well.”

Ilsa winked and then left with two big plates of food. Robin shoved all thoughts away and followed her with two plates as well. Strike and the other guests had seated themselves around the huge table in the dining area in the living room. There was silent music and Nick already had opened the first bottles of wine. Conversation was going well and the food was delicious. Strike happily dug in and was quite happy he had accepted her invitation and effort. It was good to see his friends and family again after a while of busy cases and no time for himself. Robin sat beside him. Ilsa had organised everything for this and wanted to get them together. She had seen the two of them together and she knew her best friend well enough to see that he had feelings for his partner. Robin did too, the lawyer was sure of it. But instead of him, she just was unsure about all this. A little push would do them good. But instead Robin sat beside him, silent and poking around in her food. This wasn’t like Ilsa had imagined it. She told Nick.

“They just need time. Robin isn’t so sure about her feelings compared to Oggy. So just give them time. I’m sure these fools will see it eventually”, he said silently to his wife and too looked at Robin. 

Dinner was nearly finished when the doorbell rang again. Robin offered to go and was happy to escape the conversation and looks a while. She opened and was happy to see Shanker.

“Hey love”, he said and smiled at her. 

Both of them had liked each other immediately and became good friends over the past cases. He stepped in and Robin took his coat before she hugged him.

“Hi Shanker.”

“Y’all are finished already? I’m sorry I’m late. Took me some time to finish something first.”

“No not yet and there’s still enough food left so don’t worry. Come on in.”

The other’s where quite surprised to see him but Cormoran seemed delighted. 

“Shanker. You here?”

“Robin invited me. I hope it’s ok for you as well?”

“Sure”, Ilsa said and was happy to see him too. 

She had not much contact to him but knew he was a good friend of Cormoran’s so she was quite happy that he could join them as well. Nick handed him a beer and Ilsa headed into the kitchen to grab another dish. Lucy knew him as well from her youth and greeted the older man quite happy too. Now it was Shanker who sat beside the Detective and Robin was quite happy to get some space between them. After everyone had finished their food and the first bottles of wine and beer had been emptied, Cormoran excused himself for a cigarette on the terrace. The effort his friends had put into this made him happy. He was thankful for this dinner and quite enjoyed himself. But he was worried about Robin. She seemed different than a few hours ago in their office. Something was wrong, he just couldn’t put a finger on it. Robin helped Ilsa in the kitchen prepare dessert and was deep in her thoughts. 

“Robin please”, Ilsa then said. “At least smile a little.”

She tried and both of them headed outside to present Cormoran’s birthday cake. He was just returning from his cigarette when people gathered around Ilsa who was carrying a wonderful cake and started to sing Happy Birthday for him. It was embarrassing and he would have they rather didn’t do it but it was from the people who loved him. Shanker looked quite embarrassed and sour himself and didn’t dare to sing. Robin smiled a bit and sang too. He kept looking at her and the young woman could feel his eyes over her body. She felt uncomfortable and yet aroused. Their friendship had definitely changed over the years. After their quite horrible and enharmonic singing everyone laughed and Strike thanked them all.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m not the type for such parties, but I’m happy Ilsa made me come. And thank you for this amazing cake.”

Afterwards they had some cake and made their way to the living room for some more wine and conversation. Robin soon escaped to the kitchen to help Ilsa pack the rest of the food away when Cormoran stepped in. The other woman and he chatted quietly before she left and he stepped to Robin.

“You ok?”

“Yes, why shouldn't I be?”, she asked and smiled to distract him.

“You seem odd and uncomfortable tonight.”

“I'm fine, Cormoran.”

He knew that she lied. She often did about what she felt and how she was. Nonetheless he accepted and left once more. Nick saw his friend coming from the kitchen and feeling quite uncomfortable when he stepped to him, handing his mate another beer.

“You know, you should talk to her Oggy.”

“About what?”, Strike said a bit defensive. 

“About your feelings. You love her, don’t you?” 

“I think I do, but she doesn’t so I can’t say anything. It won’t do us any good.”

“But maybe you’re wrong and she does love you too”, Nick said and Cormoran scrutinized his friend.

Did he know anything about this? What had she told them? He wanted to ask Nick when his brother Al stepped to them.

“Happy Birthday brother!”, he said again and hugged his older brother. “I’m so glad we could see each other. It’ been too long again.”

“Yeah I know but you’ve been quite busy yourself.”

“Yes true”, Al said and Nick left the two brothers alone to talk. “But I know she’s perfect Corm. She truly is. Just like your Robin.”

“You think she’s perfect?”, Cormoran wanted to know.

“She is. She’s beautiful, intelligent, brave. All you need. I still don’t understand why you two are not together yet.”

Cormoran ignored the comment of his brother and just smiled a bit before he asked him about the girl a bit more. Alexander told him everything and she really did sound like a nice girl. 

“I’m happy if you are Al.”

“Thanks Corm. I really hope you two could meet up some day. I really like for you to meet her.”

“I’d be happy to”, the Detective admitted and he really was.

If things got more serious between this girl and Al, he wanted to be there for his brother. Family was important and he and Lucy where all Cormoran had. He never had much contact to the other siblings but Alexander and Lucy where important to him. So he didn’t want to fuck up things between them. Al left him again and he headed out for a smoke while watching Robin from outside. She laughed at a story Lucy was telling. She looked beautiful in that dress. It clung to her curves and suited her perfectly. He was sure Ilsa had lend it to her for tonight. He knew that she and Nick wanted to hook them up but it wasn’t just right. Even if Robin had feelings, she just got divorced a few months ago and surely needed a friend more than a lover. Robin turned and saw him look. She blushed and shyly smiled at him before trying to concentrate on Lucy again. She felt aroused and was a bit tipsy from all the wine. She saw Strike entering the room after his cigarette and shot him one look. He looked great with his ruffled hair, the tuxedo and the shirt a bit more unbuttoned than earlier. She felt aroused and couldn’t even think about why. Robin excused herself and headed to her room. She needed a minute alone. Strike saw that she was behaving strange and followed her. 

“Robin?”

She turned to him and was startled to see that he was following her. 

“Cormoran!”

“Please, what is it? You seem strange and somehow you are avoiding me”, he said.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Robin, you’ve never been a good liar”, he said and smiled at her. 

They stood in the small corridor to the guest room Robin was currently sleeping in. His broad frame nearly filled all the space or at least it felled like he did. She could feel the warmth radiate from his body and smell his aftershave. He could see that she was nervous. But why? He stepped closer and Robin moved back. She pressed herself at the wall and looked down. She realised that Ilsa had been right. She had feelings but it was wrong to show them. He was her partner after all. 

“Robin I think we should talk.”

“About what?”

“Cormoran! Robin!”, he heard Ilsa and a few seconds later she was there. “Where are you two? The others want to leave and say goodbye.”

“Yeah sure”, Strike grumbled.

Robin quickly followed her while Strike sighed. She was odd and he wanted to know what was going on. He was simply worried. But it would have to wait. He followed them back to the living room where Shanker handed him another beer and asked him what was wrong since he had detected the odd mood between these two as well.

“What’s going on Bunsen? Robin seems kind of on the edge tonight.”

“I don’t know but she’s avoiding me and I don’t like it. Something’s wrong.”

“You should talk to her.”

“I will, but now is not the time. Later.”

His sister was the first to leave because of the kids. Alexander offered to take her home so he left as well. Shanker wanted to stay but had an urgent job so soon after he said his goodbye as well. Ilsa and Robin started to clean up a bit while Strike headed for another smoke and Nick headed to the basement to get some more beer and wine. Cormoran knew that it was time to leave as well. Robin would never tell him what was wrong and still avoided him. It made him angry and sad at the same time. She’d never be his. At least not in that way. The Detective shoved the thought away and tossed away his cigarette. 

“Goddamn it..”, he grumbled and headed inside where he made his way to the front door. 

He knew that it was rude to leave like this but he was sure that Nick and Ilsa would understand. 

“Cormoran?”, he heard Robin when he had nearly reached the door. “You’re not leaving like this, are you?”

“I’ve an observation”, he lied.

“Don’t lie to me Cormoran.”

“What do you want to hear then? That I’m angry?”, he said in a sharp tone.

“Angry? But why?”

He wanted to shout at her, because she wasn’t his! Because he loved her! Instead he scrutinized her for a second, closed the gap between them and kissed her. At first Robin was shocked and wanted to shove him away but then it just felt right. His lips where soft and claiming and his hand pressed her more against his strong body. Her hands lay on his chest and instead of shoving him away, Robin pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. It was perfect. After a while he let go of her and both were out of breath. Strike looked at her and Robin blushed heavily.

“Okay?”, he asked and she shyly nodded. 

“This... Why did you never say anything?”

“I was sure that this wasn’t want you want. I mean you and Matthew... The divorce...”

“And you’re a detective?”, she said smiling. “You were so wrong.”

Cormoran laughed while she once more pulled him down and kissed him softly. Ilsa saw them from the end of the corridor and was quite happy. Mission accomplished, she thought while looking at her best friend and Robin. They deserved each other and had just been too blind to see it. Happily smiling she got back to the kitchen to tell Nick about the adjustment between Cormoran and Robin while the two of them kept kissing in the hallway. A perfect Birthday, Strike thought and held her tight. She was his and he would never let her go again.


End file.
